An MOCVD (Metal Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition) has been conventionally known which forms a compound semiconductor film by utilizing the thermal decomposition reaction of an organometallic compound. This MOCVD can form a thin film made of a ferroelectric such as PZT, which is used in a semiconductor device such as a memory.